1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computing device capable of displaying at least the values of variables and a storage medium containing a program therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical known scientific electronic calculator having a regression calculation function can regression-calculate values of coefficients included in a selected regression formula based on numeric data sets of an independent variable X and a dependent variable Y. One of the values of the independent variable X and the dependent variable Y in the regression formula can then be inputted for calculation of the other as an estimated value using the values of the coefficients obtained through the regression calculation.
For example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-194663) discloses a technique capable of easily specifying the most accurate regression for collected data in various regression types, such as linear regression, quadratic regression, logarithmic regression, exponential regression, and power regression, in addition to the above standard regression calculation function.
Unfortunately, such a known scientific electronic calculator cannot allow a user to recheck the selected regression formula through simple operations after the operation for displaying the values of the coefficients obtained through regression calculation in the regression formula. In addition, a user cannot readily obtain the estimated value with the comprehension of the relationship between the selected regression formula, the values of the coefficients obtained through the regression calculation, the inputted variable, and the estimated value of the corresponding variable since the operation for displaying the values of the coefficients regression-calculated in the regression formula is separated from the operation for calculating the estimated value of the variable.